The invention relates to wheel struts and more particularly to foldable wheels struts which can be folded to an out of the way stowed position when the wheel support for an object to which it is attached is not required and to a use deployed position for wheeled support of that object.
The wheel struts are used in pairs attached to the transom of a small boat to facilitate the transporting of that boat on land during launching and retrieving so as to prevent the dragging of any of the boat on sand, dirt, or like surfaces where damage to the boat is likely to occur.
There are currently wheel struts for this purpose available. These struts when stowed on the boat extend beyond the upper most surface thereof, are in the way for normal boat operations and are unsightly. To position the struts from a deployed position after boat launching it requires that the boat operator immerse his hand and arms into the water to remove the lower portion of the strut prior to normal boat operation and this operation must be reversed when the boat is retrieved for over land transport. In extreme cold waters this is obviously an uncomfortable procedure and in cloudy or dirty water, must be done by feel, which takes considerable time.